Alison's Journal
by auslly4eva22
Summary: "I might have trouble keeping a secret like this. I wonder how fast it would get around the school and back to the head of the collage, to your mum." "You wouldn't." "And you wonder why I call you Suzy Clueless." All the stories from the journal the liars find in episode 4x15 that were based on their lives
1. Suzy Clueless

**Hey guys! So this is my new story about the most amazing TV show ever made. I just watched episode 4x15 where they find Ali's book of stories and I was wondering what all the stories that we only got the hear the tittles of really were. So I decided to write it out. I'll write Suzy Clueless, Human Cheater, Girl Crush and Cradle Robber, the four stories mentioned in the episode, then make up a few of my own about the girl's other secrets. Okay guys enjoy! **

**SUZY CLUELESS **

Have you ever known one of those people, who are just so innocent, so naïve, so clueless, it's almost cute?

Have you ever known one of those people who deny all the bad in the world, who pretend life's all peaches and rainbows, even when theres evidence of pure evil right in front of their eyes?

Have you ever known someone like Suzy Clueless?

That wasn't her real name of course. It was Suzanne Carts, or Suzy for short. Suzy Clueless was just my little pet name for her, my clueless little bestie.

She was one of those people who had this daring need to be different, but deep down was just like everybody else. Despite her freaky pink hair I'd always admired Suzy for her sense of style, how I'd walk to school in the morning just wondering what she'd be wearing that day, and never be able to predict it She had this insane line of headpieces, earrings and necklaces, things I'd never wear but always loved on her. That's what made us best friends. We were different, and we loved each other for it.

But Suzy wasn't just different to me. She was different to everyone in the small town we lived in. She wasn't athletic, except for the occasional few dance routines she'd break out with when she was bored. She was an artist, she liked old movies and country music, she never wore the designer labels but had her own unique style and wasn't overly bothered about others opinions.

Except mine, which seemed to be the only thing she had in common with the rest of the kids who went to our school. She was constantly in need of my approval, as everyone always was.

As different as Suzy was though, she was the so deeply the same. Like the rest of the world she was scared of the truth, which is another thing that made us click.

I wasn't.

She knew her dad wasn't who he said he was. She saw what I saw, we just saw it with different eyes. She saw her dad's lack of acknowledgement of her mother as stress, I saw it as an affair. She saw his constant calls home saying he'd gotten called to work late _again_ as short staff, I saw it as an affair. She saw the way he disappeared for whole weekends as him needing some time away from home to catch up with marking his students tests of whatever, I saw it as an affair. She saw the way he looked at one student in particular as him being the good, friendly teacher he was, I saw it as an affair.

She believed every word her dad said to her. I didn't.

Guess who was right?

I still remember that day like it happened half an hour ago. The way Suzy and I had been giggling over something silly, the way we always did, walking the short distance from school to the collage where her dad taught. He was giving us a ride to field hockey training, a sport I'd recently taken interest in and finally talked anti-sport Suzanne into trying it with me. We'd stopped for frozen yogurt on the way there and were now crossing the field filled with collage couples making out and cheerleaders shouting out chants to the main entrance.

"Wait Suzy." I clutched her arm, forcing her to stop. My serious expression melted away and I smirked. "Shouldn't we wait? You're dad's lesson just finished. We might catch daddy with that student of his."

She scowled.

"Genevieve, my dad is not having an affair with a student." She hissed.

"Oh grow up Suzy Clueless." I rolled my eyes and pushed past her, strutting into the hallway.

"Stop calling me that!" She shouted, following me in.

I ignored her and spooned another mouthful of lemon flavored frozen yogurt into my mouth.

"He practically flirts with her in front of us." I continued.

"He's just a good teacher." She argued.

We stopped outside of her dad's office door and I peered inside the window.

"There's someone in there with him." I said immediately, straining to see through the crack in the curtains.

"Dad said to wait out here until he was ready." She whispered.

"What done screwing his student?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Would you be quiet?" She hissed. "If someone overhears you he'll get fired. My dad is not having an affair. Please just stay out of it."

We'd been best friends for years, but she still didn't know me well enough to know there was no chance of me staying out of something like this?

She really was Suzy Clueless.

"Well hopefully he and his girlfriend have some clothes on because I have a practice to get to." I remarked, reaching for the doorknob.

"No!" She shouted, ducking in front of me. She stood protectively in front of the door, blocking my entrance.

"You know he's got a girl in there." I smiled, realizing she was well aware of the truth. "But until you see it for yourself you can pretend it's not true, that's why you won't let me in there."

"He doesn't have a girl in there!" She protested, but I could see her eyes flicker with fear.

Fear of the truth. Like I said, being afraid of it was the only thing that linked Suzy to everyone else. Other than that, her and the world were like chalk and cheese.

"Then move."

"No!"

"If you're so sure he doesn't have a girl in there then why won't you let me in?"

"Because dad said to wait out here."

"Why do you think he said that?"

"He could have a meeting with a student or something. Like about an assignment."

"Oh please Suzy Clueless."

"I said stop calling me that!"

"And I said move!"

But Suzy didn't move a muscle.

"I didn't want it to come to this." I put both my hands on my hips. "But if you don't move…."

I trailed off and deepened my smirk.

"Maybe I'll have trouble keeping a secret like your dad and his girlfriend. Maybe I'll have to tell a few people. Then again, they can't keep a secret either. I wonder how long it'll take for this to go right round the school and get back to the head of the collage. To get back to your mother."

"You wouldn't." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh sweetie. And you wonder why I call you Suzy Clueless."

"Fine!" She screamed. "But if I open this door you don't say a word about anything to anyone. You hear me?"

"What would there be to tell?" I mocked. "Since you're so sure opening this door won't reveal anything?"

She didn't reply, but instead slowly creaked the door open and slammed her eyes shut.

But mine were wide open, and so were the eyes of the half-naked professor and his blonde haired student.

They started at the two of us like dears caught in headlights, and when Suzy finally did edge her eyes open she only looked disappointed, not surprised, and I knew I was right, as I'd always been.

She knew perfectly well her dad was a dirty cheater, but until she saw it for herself she could pretend she didn't know a thing.

Little Suzy Clueless just might not be as clueless as I thought.

**What did you guy's think? Please review so I know whether or not your interested in my writing out the next story!**


	2. Cradle Robber

**Hey guys so thanks so much for the positive feedback on the first story ! I got a review asking me to do Cradle Robber (the story based on Hanna's affair with Mike) next so here it is. I hope you enjoy!**

CRADLE ROBBER

Her heart beat with adrenaline as tiptoed slowly from her bedroom to the bathroom. Her parents laid sound asleep downstairs on the couch where they'd dozed off watching a late night film after they thought she was in bed.

And she was. She just wasn't sleeping.

She slowly pushed the door open to her bathroom and flicked on the light. Carefully she traced the tiles on her bare feet to the draws and pulled them open one at a time, frantically searching through the mess of hair ties and girly things, until her fingers laid still on a bobby pin. She tucked it into her blonde hair and flushed the toilet just in case her parents had heard her up there, switched the light back off and left the room in darkness.

"What are you doing?" Her tired mother's voice made her jump a little.

"Using the toilet." She lied quickly.

"Go back to bed." Was all her mother mumbled. She watched as her mum started off down the hall, sleepily stumbling into her bedroom, and once she was gone, she let out the breath she'd been holding on to.

Lying was nerve racking, but when she got away with it, it gave her an amazing sense of accomplishment, one she could draw from no other activity.

She hurried back to her bedroom and shut the door. Her phone flashed with a new text but she ignored it and instead set about preparing her bed. She gathered all her spare pillows from her cupboard and tucked them underneath her bed cover, creating the illusion that she was soundly sleeping underneath her blankets. Once she was satisfied that it looked realistic enough, she retrieved her phone from her desk and allowed herself a peak at the message that was from exactly who she hoped it would be.

_Are you coming baby girl? Xxxxx I'm waiting_

She didn't type a reply but instead slipped her phone inside the cup of her bra and checked her reflection in the mirror.

Her mousy blonde hair was dull and her eyes didn't sparkle the way other girls did. Some deep part of her knew what she was doing was so wrong, but there was only one guy who loved her for who she was and not the flawless looks she'd never be able to call her own. And besides, she'd come to like the heart racing blood pumping rush of doing the wrong thing. It was different. It was fun.

It was sexy. And that was a first for her.

She swiped the bobby pin from the back of her head in one clean swift movement and began toying with the lock of her window. It popped with a satisfying click and she slid right up, wishing not for the first time that like her best friends she was skinny and practically weightless, since it would make sneaking out so much easier if she could fit through small spaces like they all could, rather than having to push her window all the way up therefore creating a struggle to get it back down just so she could get her overweight body out.

She shuffled out and after a little effort managed to tightly close the window again, leaving just a crack open so she could get back in.

In one extremely ungraceful move she reached out from her window sill and hooked on to a branch of the tree that sat right outside her room. She leapt off the sill so she was hanging from the branch, and with forty-five seconds she had scurried down to her yard.

Quiet as the night itself, the cradle robber moved off in search of her pray.

His house wasn't far away. A mere five minute walk and she was tapping on his door. The thirteen year old answered the door with a grin and a gesture for her to come inside, which she willingly did.

He was only a child, and she knew that, but his parents were out for the weekend, and someone had to take care of little boys when their mamas were away.

Without so much as a hello he was tracing kisses along her neck, and she found herself begging him not to stop. Sure, she was two years older than him, but she never got attention like this from anyone else. Was two years really that bad?

Yes it was. Hell, that's what made it amazing.

He tugged her shirt over her head and straight away she instinctively pulled away and covered her bare stomach with her arms, shielding it from him.

"Baby." He whispered. "You're beautiful. Don't hide."

Her heart melted. _Beautiful. _That certainly wasn't a word she heard very often.

With new found confidence she allowed him to kiss her, gently at first, then more passionately. She removed his shirt and let him lead her to his bedroom, where they managed to get right down to their underwear and she had even lost her bra, before there was a loud knock at the front door.

"Shit!" He cursed, looking afraid.

"What?" She sat up, her concern growing. "Whose there?"

"I forgot, my parents called and said there was a possibility they'd be back tonight."

"WHAT?" She screamed, unable to stop herself.

"Shhh!" He hushed, pressing one finger to his lips. "You need to leave. Now."

He quickly dressed himself and raced out of the room to occupy his parents.

Part of her felt a strong stab of disappoint, but part of her felt the toxic excitement creeping back in. This was so risky, and if she got away with it there would be no better feeling.

She pulled her jeans on and reached for her bra, then changed her mind. She tugged her undershirt and t-shirt back on, the hid her bra underneath his pillow.

She made a scamper for the window and disappeared into the cold night, wondering how long it would take for him to find it.

The cradle robber had left her mark.

**Girl Crush or Human Cheater next? Review please! Thanks lovelies **


	3. Human Cheater

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

Human Cheater

The moon hung bright and full in the prime of the sky, creating a shimmery silver glow. Chastity Heights hung beside the dark blue vehicle parked neatly on the street, her eyes gleaming with anticipation.

Isabelle Maze sat on her window sill, watching her from her bedroom. From where she was tucked in amongst her soft pink curtain she had a perfect view of her best friend, and everything that was about to happen.

She couldn't stop herself from smirking as she watched Chastity's face flicker with disappointment at yet another sight Isabelle could see perfectly. She watched as the smoking hot field hockey instructor from their high school laid kisses on Chastity's sister, a comfy few meters from the car. Isabelle wouldn't deny it, she so badly wanted to be the one being kissed, just as Chastity did, but the wonderful sensation of seeing Chastity's rejection begin before her advances had even started was too sweet to be drowned out by the bitter taste of jealously.

Trip, the instructor, gave Chastity's older sister one last kiss on the lips, both of them too caught up in each other's throats to notice her. Her sister disappeared back inside and Trip slowly started towards the car.

He was about half way down the driveway when he looked up and noticed Chasity hovering there.

Her brunette curls were tied in a ponytail behind her head. Her eyes consisted of a little mascara and her lips were dabbed with a deep lip gloss. She was standing in the same pair of jeans she'd worn to school that day and a black hoodie with the words ROSEWOOD DAY FIELD HOCKEY TEAM printed on the back. She stood with her back leant up against Trip's car, one foot on the ground, one foot resting behind her on the bottom of the driver's seat.

Isabelle couldn't hear any noise from here, but lip reading was just one of her many flawless qualities.

As Trip's lips moved in the words "Hey Chas" she tried to imagine how he sounded.

Surprised? Shocked? Creeped out?

But the smile on his face annoyingly suggested none of the above.

"Hey Trip." Isabelle made out that Chastity had mouthed back. Ringing in her ears Isabelle could perfectly hear how her best friend would have said the words, with that awful 'sexy' growl she got whenever she was trying to flirt.

"What's going on? Shouldn't you be hitting the books?"

Chastity batted her eyes a few times and began mindlessly playing with a piece of her hair.

Oh for crying out loud, the moron looked like she could have been a cut character in Grease.

"What makes you say that?" She responded.

"Because you're a nerd." Isabelle actually said aloud to herself, and if she was lucky Trip would say the same thing.

But her luck wasn't quite golden enough.

At first he gave a tiny laugh, then Isabelle made out the words "Because you're one of the Heights family."

Chastity bit her lip.

"You know my sister, but what makes you think every Height's is like that?"

"Because he isn't a moron." Isabelle uttered. Her phone was burning in her pocket and she so badly wanted to call Chastity and tell her to knock the hell off but she knew she needed this disaster of an attempt at flirting to proceed if she were to get what she wanted.

And she always got what she wanted.

"Because I know you too." Trip stepped forward, limiting the distance between them.

"You do?" Was Chastity's pathetic reply, but it was enough to make Trip gently touch her lips with his own.

Gosh that boy was weak.

The kisses slowly began to deepen, and Isabelle starred a mixture of envy and disgust but also satisfaction filling her blood. She retrieved her phone from her jeans and began snapping picture after picture, capturing the scene from as many ways possible.

She looked at the pictures to make sure they hadn't turned out blurry, and they hadn't.

In fact, they'd turned out exactly the way she'd wanted them too.

In every shot you could clearly see what was happening, and you could also see Chastity's facial features. You could see she was sucking on the lip of some guy who was obviously older then her, but who that guy wasn't you couldn't tell.

She could protect careless, poor, defenseless Trip who just couldn't control himself around any girl who was interested, and she could bring the human cheater down.

Although she'd never called her best friend a human cheater to her face, she'd been mentally calling her it since her very first sad attempt at flirting with her sister's boyfriend. She _knew _Isabelle was crushing on him.

Chastity and Isabelle were best friends and they had been since they were little. But in so many more ways than they were friends, they were enemies. Constantly competing, shielding their hatred for each other under a thick layer of pretend giggles and casual strolls through the school halls with their arms linked.

They would continue to be extreme 'frenemies' until the day they died. No matter how awful the other one became, neither of them would ever walk away from the friendship.

It was too easy to use it to get what they wanted.

Isabelle looked back up at the pair getting way to hot and heavy and scowled. Chastity was defiantly living up to her nickname. She was a human cheater. She was cheating herself, pretending she could get a guy like that, she was cheating Trip, making him stoop down to her level, she was cheating her sister by stealing her guy, and she was cheating Isabelle by taking her crush.

Isabelle took a few deep breaths and went through the photos again. She could just send these out now. She could ruin Chastity right her right now, take the bitch down a notch.

But if she did, then she'd have nothing on her.

Instead, what she did was compose a text message to Chastity herself.

_Hey baby boo _ She wrote. _You busy? Wanna come sleep over? Xxxx –Izzy _

She watched from the window as Chastity pulled away from Trip, who didn't even try to hide his disappointment.

"Sorry." She lip read. "My phone just vibrated."

Quickly she reached into her bra and pulled out her phone.

She typed her reply and it wasn't long before she was back to shoving her tongue down Trip's throat and Isabelle's phone was beeping.

_Sorry cutie I got tons of homework. Sleep at yours tomorrow? Love ya gorgeous xoxox –Chas _

Isabelle let out a small laugh at the lie written on her phone.

Now it was time to play dirty.

_No you don't you lying slut. Walk away from him. Now. Do I need to show these to anyone else? _

Before hitting send she attached the photos, and there was no greater satisfaction then watching the horror in Chastity's eyes as she read the text.

"I'm sorry." Isabelle picked up from Chastity's tainted lips. "That was my dad. I have go."

And without another word, she pushed past a very confused Trip and hurried towards the house.

Abruptly she stopped and looked up towards Isabelle's bedroom window.

And Isabelle simply smiled deviously and gave a wave.

**The more reviews the faster I update so please review!**


	4. Girl Crush

**Thanks for all the positive stuff about this story so far guys! Please check out my other Pretty Little Liars one-shot called Peek-A-Boo, We Found You if you get a chance as well. It's my opinion of what would have gone down had all the girls gone to see Alison in 4x16 instead of just Emily so please tell me what you think! Okay thanks guys **

GIRL CRUSH

The wind blew fiercely, whispering its secrets to the two young little sweethearts. The bright sun reflected off their eyes, it deepened the tan in their skin.

"Truth or dare?" Dove giggled as her white joggers trekked her through the hot dirt.

"Not this game again." Sophie laughed back.

"Gosh how are you not even breaking a sweat?" Dove panted as they ran. "I'm exhausted."

"We can take a break if you want." Sophie offered, slowing her pace a little.

Dove stopped and leant against a tree, and both girls took a moment to collect their breath.

Dove peered through the mess of green nature and smiled.

"We're in the perfect spot." She gleamed. "We're right next to the kissing rock."

"The what?" Sophie fanned herself and acted as though she hadn't just heard her best friend perfectly.

"You've heard the stories about this place Soph." Dove taunted. "Two people who only cared about each other as friends, or should I say friends with benefits, come here for a make out session and realize their so deeply in love."

Sophie turned her attention away from the smirking blonde and focused on a non-existent point in the distance.

Dove knew Sophie liked her as more than a friend. And messing with her was just too much fun to resist.

"Come on." Sophie urged. "Let's keep going."

"I want to play truth or dare but." Dove protested then, slipping her hand into Sophie's began dragging her though the woods.

And without even trying to fight it, she allowed herself to be pulled along.

They arrived at the smooth surfaced rock with multiple names carved into the side or scrawled in marker of some kind lining it's surface.

"Here." Dove rummaged through her purse and produced a thick red pen, then held it out to her best friend. "Please, do the honors."

Sophie took then pen almost wearily, but all Dove did was smile encouragingly, so Sophie got down on her knees and scrawled what she knew was nothing but a funny little game to Dove, but everything to her.

Outlined by a rocky heart, she scribbled D.S + S.C =4eva

"It's beautiful." Dove tossed her perfect blonde curls over her shoulder. "I hope it stays there forever."

It was only as they sat down that Sophie became aware of just how small the rock was, how close they were forced to sit, though Dove didn't show a care in the world about.

"So, truth or dare?" She pressed.

"Truth." Sophie finally gave in.

Dove tilted her head to one side.

"If I asked you too, would you rob a bank for me?"

"Yes." Sophie replied without a beat of hesitation. "If you asked me."

_Poor thing. _The thought danced through Dove's mind. _She's so in love. That girl falls to easily._

"Okay I pick dare." Dove's smile widened.

Sophie took a moment to think, then raised her eyebrows.

"Show me what bra you've got on." She smirked, hoping Dove would think she was only playing the game.

Dove's eyes gleamed.

"Wouldn't you just love that?" She teased, but before her crushing, helpless little bestie could answer Dove had lifted up her top to reveal a bright lacy red bra, and then pulled it down again. "Your turn."

"Truth." Sophie whispered, still in awe that Dove had just flashed her.

Dove let out an obnoxious groan.

"God you're boring." She complained. "You always pick truth!"

"Fine!" Sophie raised her hands above her head like she was being arrested. "Dare then."

Dove licked her lips and bit her bottom one, then leant in so close that Sophie got a huge waft of the her favorite grape gum and the coffee they'd drunken before they'd gone out running.

"Kiss me." She instructed in a whisper.

Sophie hesitated, but Dove's soft blue eyes, her gentle face, her irresistible lips, her own will power couldn't fight her need for any of it.

She tilted her head fully one way and Dove went the other way. Their noses and fingers kissed as their lips did the same, moving musically in a steady rhythm. Sophie could hear her heart beating, she could feel her blood racing, she could sense her love for her best friend boiling into overdrive.

Dove knew exactly how to work her. Exactly how to make her love her so much that she could make her do anything. Sophie hadn't been lying when she said she'd rob a bank for Dove, she would do anything to make Dove happy.

"Well now I know why you go so quiet when we're changing in gym class." Dove taunted as she slowly pulled off Sophie's lips.

"What do you mean?" Sophie leant back a little, resisting the urge to connect their mouths again. "That was just a dare."

Dove pouted.

"Oh sweetie. You and I both know you were way to into that for it to be just a dare."

Sophie kicked a clump of dirt around and stared at her feet.

"Hello?" Dove waved her hand if front of Sophie's face. "I'm waiting?"

"Sorry." Sophie looked back up. "Um, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Dove's devious smile rippled across her lips, the kind of smirk she always got when she was lucky enough to score another secret add to her seemingly never ending inventory.

Sophie flicked a piece of her dark brown hair off her sweat covered face.

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what?" Dove acted as if she didn't know.

Sophie responded with no words, just one of those don't-play-dumb looks.

"No." Dove hushed. "I won't. You're secret's safe with me. Come on, let's get back to that run."

And as the two best friends stood and silently jogged back out and on to the bush path, Dove's satisfaction was through the roof.

All her goals for this little run of theirs were complete. She'd made Sophie's love for her unbreakable, and she'd earned herself yet another delicious little secret.

**Alright three reviews and I will update! And also guys since I have now written out all four stories mentioned in the episode my next update will be my own made up story, so if you have any specific secrets of the liars that you want me to write about please let me know in the reviews! REMEMBER this journal was written before Alison disappeared so it has to be one of their old secrets. Thanks lovelies xxxx**


End file.
